1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for forming wire-like articles, and more particularly to a forming tool which has a laterally movable inside former that allows formation of wire-like articles, such as leads of components, having different lead diameters.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the forming of wire-like articles, such as component leads, where leads having different lead diameters are to be formed, it is well known to utilize a forming tool which includes a plurality of inside formers and a plurality of outside formers with the outside formers having a different depth guide slot therein to accommodate one diameter of the different diameters of leads to be formed. In utilizing this type forming tool a lead to be formed is supported on the inside former and is received in the guide slot of the outside former as the inside and outside formers are moved relative to each other thus allowing the outside former to bend the lead over the inside former.
In order to form wire-like articles having different lead diameters with one forming tool prior art facilities have utilized a forming apparatus which includes a pair of outside formers capable of accommodating the various size leads. Each of the outside formers in the prior art facilities include a longitudinal guide slot the depth of which is such that it will accommodate a range of leads having different lead diameters. However, in utilizing such a facility, often the smaller leads are underformed thus causing them to spring back to their preformed configurations after a forming operation is completed. Additionally, when the larger leads are formed in the forming tool, i.e., leads having diameters greater than the depth of the longitudinal guide slots, some portions of the leads which are being formed will not be received in the guide slots. Those portions of the leads external to the guide slots exert forces on the inside and outside formers thus causing damage to the inside or outside formers or the leads. Consequently, although the forming tool is capable of forming leads of components having different lead diameters, it does not always do an adequate job in forming the leads and often has deleterious effects on the forming tool and the leads.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a forming tool wherein leads of components having different lead diameters can be formed accurately in all instances without having to modify or change any portion of the forming tool.